


you're my kind of distraction

by zekewastaken



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Established Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua, F/F, Librarian Soojin, Rated T for suggestive themes, Student Shuhua, University Setting, it's like a few sentences really, plotless fluff ensues, soft SooShu, there's YuYeon if ya squint, they're kinda in the library?? but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekewastaken/pseuds/zekewastaken
Summary: The couch isn’t the ideal place to do such deeds (or whatever this is quickly turning into). But compared to hiding behind a dusty bookshelf in the Religion aisle, they have more privacy within the closed walls of the librarians’ lounge. Even if the cushions do smell like old parchment and dried tea.(It’s certainly better than being stared at by the Twelve Apostles on the latest issue of “Didache”, that’s for sure.)ORShuhua is supposed to be studying, but Soojin makes it hard to care.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	you're my kind of distraction

**Author's Note:**

> 👏 IT'S 👏 SOOSHU 👏 TIME 👏 FUCKERS 👏
> 
> Yeszir, I'm back to make up for that terrible one-shot I wrote for the couple last time.  
> 100% fluff guaranteed, since that's all I can do without making a plot. I'm not ready for that commitment yet.

Shuhua knows that she should be studying for her quiz tomorrow.

But when a distraction comes in the form of Seo Soojin, lying across the couch with the softest sigh on the edge of her lips, she thinks that it can wait until later.

“Shuhua…”

Long, delicate fingers curl into her hair, pulling it gently, as Soojin tilts her head back for a deeper angle. Another sweet sigh escapes her lips, and Shuhua drinks it up in an open-mouthed kiss. The taste of coffee still lingering on her tongue, as their mugs sat forgotten and cold on the table next to them.

It takes all of her willpower to keep herself in control. To hold herself back from pushing this over the edge and into a completely different, but sought-after territory.

Because let’s face it—the couch isn’t the ideal place to do such deeds (or whatever _this_ is quickly turning into). But compared to hiding behind a dusty bookshelf in the Religion aisle, they have more privacy within the closed walls of the librarians’ lounge. Even if the cushions do smell like old parchment and dried tea.

(It’s certainly better than being stared at by the Twelve Apostles on the latest issue of _“Didache”,_ that’s for sure.)

How did they end up like this? Shuhua doesn’t know. And frankly, she doesn’t care. Not when Soojin has her legs wrapped around her hips, tugging her down by the fingers still locked in her hair, as she brushed her velvety lips along the underside of Shuhua’s jaw. Trailing a few kisses on it while her girlfriend shudders, and smiling against the porcelain skin.

When she finally pulls back, flustered and breathless, Soojin looks… well, sweet as ever from where she’s sprawled over the couch. Perhaps even sweeter with her flushed cheeks, and the smudged lipstick on the corner of her mouth.

Shuhua gulps at the smoldering, brown eyes staring up at her, giving the Taiwanese all sorts of ideas that make her head swim, before she averts her gaze to the long lashes that flutter with every blink. Casting shadows on the older girl’s cheeks as they accentuated her feminine appeal.

Soojin then smiles at her. “I think we’ve gotten a little carried away.”

“It was _your_ idea to take a break first.” Shuhua grins, diving back for a quick kiss before sitting up again.

Soojin, however, makes no move to do the same. Still splayed across the cushions without a hint of her usual shyness. Even with Shuhua still poised between her legs, and her shirt hiked up to expose a part of taut skin.

Shuhua forces herself to look away. Her jeans feel uncomfortably tight—and _hot._ Lord knows what would’ve happened if they went any further.

“Err, the coffee’s gone cold now.” She tells her when nothing comes to mind, and Soojin follows her line of sight to the abandoned mugs on the table.

“I’ll make you a new one then.” Soojin attempts to get up, but Shuhua halts her with a hand on her knee.

“It’s okay, unnie. I’ll do it.”

She gives her leg a little squeeze before disentangling herself from her girlfriend.

Shuhua has spent more time inside the librarians’ lounge than in the _actual_ library. It provided more solitude for her to do university work, instead of having to deal with students hogging all the tables just to play Warcraft on their laptops.

As she moves around the kitchenette, she finds the tray where they keep the instant coffee. Along with the creamer and sugar, plus a box of Minnie’s earl grey tea. Unlike the rest of them, the Thai doesn’t drink caffeine.

“You guys are almost out of coffee.” Shuhua says after filling their mugs for another batch, giving the electric kettle that small nudge it needs to work properly. “That short unnie isn’t going to kill me, is she?”

Soojin laughs, soft and light as always. “Soyeon? I hardly doubt it. She’s very fond of you.”

That’s true. Soyeon, for all her intimidation and seriousness, didn’t mind Shuhua hanging out in an area reserved for _“Employees only”._ She’d even buy the younger girl snacks for her study sessions, although Minnie and Miyeon would often complain about not getting the same treatment.

( _“You two get paid, Shuhua doesn’t. Buy your own food.”_ Soyeon would tell them, but she’d cave in every once in a while. It’s hard to say no to the Puppy Sisters, after all.)

“She looks like someone who’d murder me without blinking.” Shuhua jokes while waiting for the water to heat up.

“Even if she didn’t like you, she can’t complain much. I’m not the only one who brings her girlfriend over sometimes.”

Shuhua raised an eyebrow. “Really? But Soyeon-unnie doesn’t seem like the type.”

“To have a girl kiss her up on the counter? I thought so too.” Soojin’s smile is deceptively innocent. “She’s made out with Yuqi plenty of times here. Though, I wouldn’t want to imagine what else they’ve done when no one’s around.”

“So _that’s_ why Soyeon-unnie looks so happy whenever Yuqi drops by.”

“Yeah, and they’re not the most inconspicuous about it either.”

The Taiwanese scratches her head. Thanks to Soojin, her hair is probably ruffled in a few places. There’s not much she can do to fix it without a mirror and that customized brush Soojin had gifted her (come to think of it, Shuhua must’ve left it on the floor of her apartment again), so she has to live with it for a while. A glaring evidence of what they’ve been up to for the past twenty minutes.

_Eh, that’s not so bad._

When the kettle goes off, it’s too loud for her ears. But she ignores it in favor of watching her girlfriend on the couch. Soojin pulls one of Shuhua’s accounting textbooks onto her lap and flips through it, scanning the highlighted pages that are marked with blue sticky notes.

Soojin must’ve sensed her staring. Because she looks up for a brief moment to give her a sweet smile, then goes back to reading the lesson module.

There’s something warm and fuzzy in Shuhua’s chest, and she places a hand over it to steady her racing heart. A part of her wants to say _them—_ all the embarrassing, but sincere words that have been rattling her brain ever since she met the librarian.

She could say it now, under the cover of the noisy kettle. But something tells her that Soojin already knows. The older girl reads her like an open book anyway.

Steam pours out from the kettle’s spout, a sign that the water has come to a boil, and it shuts off with a faint click.

“I found an exercise that could help you for your quiz tomorrow.” Soojin tells her when she comes back with their two mugs, setting them down on the table while making sure to avoid her scattered notes. (If the coffee spills over them, she’d probably—no, she _will—_ cry.)

“Are we back to studying again?” Shuhua asked, taking her rightful spot beside Soojin on the couch.

“Isn’t that what you came here for?” Her girlfriend’s tone is teasing, but she keeps her eyes on the textbook as a smile graced her lips.

Shuhua runs a hand slowly along her thigh. A silent invitation, or a hopeful request? “I have other plans in mind.”

Soojin smiles wider. “I’m flattered, Shu.” She gently plucks Shuhua’s hand off her leg, sliding the textbook under, and places it down on the marked page. “But I don’t want you failing your test.”

“Would it help if I say that you’re a good reason for me to fail?”

Shuhua puts on the most disarming smile she can muster, except this is Seo Soojin she’s dealing with. Being steadfast is one of her main qualities.

“Flattered, really.”

Soojin pecks her on the lips, but withdraws before Shuhua could even return it.

“You’re a fast learner. We can get back to those… _activities,_ once you’re finished.” She taps her finger on the open page in front of them. “Consider it as a reward for your hard work.”

(Oh, she likes the sound of _that._ )

There’s a slightest hint of color dusting Soojin’s cheeks, and Shuhua feels the desperate need to kiss them. But she’ll save that opportunity for later.

“Alright, unnie.” Shuhua then pulls the textbook to herself, eager to get this done and over with. “Tell me where to start.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unrelated, but can you imagine a Library AU with YuYeon?
> 
> Soyeon is the short librarian who has trouble reaching for the upper shelves, and Yuqi is that one patron who sees her struggling with this whenever she visits. Yuqi feels bad for her and decides to help by deadass LIFTING her up so she could reach the top shelves, and Soyeon turns all shy from how close they're pressed up together. _Oh my God—_
> 
> **I'm yearning, guys. Help.**


End file.
